


[PODFIC] that which surrounds

by Kitsune_Heart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Desperate Resurrections, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, lots of pain, repeated character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8864068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart
Summary: Podfic of "that which surrounds" by franticallywhisperedstories. She closes her eyes. The rivers split and wind with deceiving tranquility.In many of the futures, Steven does save them eventually, but only after so many attempts.There are only so many times you can watch your child die.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [that which surrounds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285479) by [franticallywhisperedstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticallywhisperedstories/pseuds/franticallywhisperedstories). 



[ ](https://www.dropbox.com/s/06ez4mcnl5vjslq/That%20Which%20Surrounds%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0)

**Title:** [that which surrounds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8285479)

 **Author:** [franticallywhisperedstories](http://archiveofourown.org/users/franticallywhisperedstories/pseuds/franticallywhisperedstories)

 **Reader:** [Kitsune Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Heart/pseuds/Kitsune_Heart)

 **Fandom:** Steven Universe

 **Pairings:** Rose Quartz/Greg Universe

 **Rating:** General Audiences

 **Length:** 00:40:18

 

 **Summary:** She closes her eyes. The rivers split and wind with deceiving tranquility. In many of the futures, Steven does save them eventually, but only after so many attempts. There are only so many times you can watch your child die.

 

 **Links:**[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/06ez4mcnl5vjslq/That%20Which%20Surrounds%2C%20read%20by%20Kitsune%20Heart.mp3?dl=0);  [Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/that-which-surrounds)

Cross posted at amplificathon, AO3, and Tumblr.


End file.
